The Way the RPG Runs
Okay, just wanted to give you a short view of how the RPG works... As a potential new member, one might think; “Yay, this sounds awsome!” and that is the whole idea. However, do not expect a rpg with large, descriptive posts (as rpg are best...) As the majority of the members on Funender does not rpg in general, I cannot really demand them all to makes posts containing about 3000 words (however much I want to...) Most posts are like “Tidus jumps into the air and strikes at the octopus with his Brotherhood-Blade” (this is just a fictive example, keep that in mind), and that is okay, when one consider the difference in Funender-members. Every member is – of course – more than welcome to be descriptive and make looooong post if they feel like that, but do not expect other members to respond in an equal way (I will, though!). As already stated in the Informal Topic of the group, there is no real description of the missions, as they take place in multiple worlds of FF and in the world of Averlon. Most info regarding them will come in the rpg itself, but I want to give you all (SeeDs mainly...) some idea how I will respond and what you can or might be expected to do in certain situations – we’ll also approach the ‘Art of Fighting in Funender Garden’. Usually, whenever a group of SeeDs are sent on a mission, my alias – Headmaster Cim Trifius – will give them hints and ideas about the missions, and sometimes he or some other Instructor/Adult (played by me) will accompany the group on their missions. There will, however, be times when the group will be on their own. During this time, I’ll still be around – ‘Gamemaster’ and all that, you know...!? My posts won’t be from a certain characters’ point of view, rather they’ll be some sort of narrator-voice that describe the scenario, handles out obvious informations and hints and presents the group with certain options for them to follow. Sometimes, I’ll post images to further move the story along or give more detail. Example-Time! “Tidus, Wakka and Lulu walked down the Mi’ihen Highroad in search of the next Aeon-device on their list. This one seemed to be guarded by more tough monster, and probably would prove to be more than they could handle. The Mi’ihen Highroad was a beautiful place. Tall grass, different flowers of different color and the blue sky above them; it all made this place look so much more peaceful than it acutally was. Even the ruins of ancient houses and the Statue of Mi’ihen looked all the more friendly today than in the past. They approached The Al-Bhed inn and was lead to a brief stop – next move? *Continue through the Mi’ihen Highroad* *Stay at the inn during the night* *Visit the inn, in search for items* *Have a chat with Rinn, the owner of the inn* ...” The next move is up to the group (- and yes, some of you will recognize this rpg-form from various single-roleplays and from Leon’s Vote RPG threads Laughing – what can I say? It’s just my way of making the old formular new...) They are free to discuss their next move and decide (in the example) if they want to stay in the inn or continue their walk or do something else. That is the basic run of ‘Mission-threads’.